Surprise
by KateMB
Summary: While away on a book tour, Rick returns to his hotel room to find someone special. A November 2018 Castle Pornado fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _ **I originally wrote this for the Castle Pornado in November 2018 and posted it on my Tumblr. It is inspired by a photo of a woman standing the way Beckett is when Castle arrives. The photo doesn't show her face; it's mainly about her legs. Because of the new guidelines on Tumblr, I cannot direct you to my page to view the photo.**  
_

 _ **Warning : This is pure smut.**_

* * *

 **Surprise Part 1**

Rick hated being away from his wife. He hated not sleeping all cuddled up to her, hated not kissing her every day, hated not being right by her side as they got ready for work in the morning & ready for bed at night. He missed her hugs and her affectionate touches. He missed waking up naked with her after a late night of sex. He use to enjoy his book tours, and he does still like the fan interactions, but the time he has to himself can get lonely when he's not video-chatting or on the phone with her.

He's halfway through this book tour in Los Angeles, and when he enters his hotel room after having dinner, he nearly yelps in his little girl voice. Kate is right there waiting for him perched on a wall wearing a button-down shirt of his and black pumps. His eyes zoom in on her bare legs - those mile-long legs that he's always admired, accentuated by the high heels. She was made for pumps. His brain is trying to figure out how she's there and if she's real, but he's growing rock-hard in his pants. She's also wearing the most dazzling smile on her face. "Hey," she says softly with a hint of seduction.

"Kate…hi. How… You're here…in LA. I thought you had…thought you couldn't…," he stammers as he makes sure the door shuts and toes off his shoes. He quickly makes his way to her.

"Don't fuss with the details. Just be glad I'm here." She drops her foot from the wall and throws her arms around him.

"Oh, I'm more than glad." His hands sneak down her back to the hem of her (his) shirt. His fingers gently trail her skin right below the hem. Her whole body shivers with anticipation of more. She's always loved how he touches her.

He leans in, and she meets him halfway in a kiss that starts off soft & tender but quickly turns fiery. He plunges his tongue into her welcoming mouth, and she moans. She lifts a leg to wrap around him, and he grabs her ass, lifting her so that both legs wind around him and he presses her hard against the wall. His fingers fumble around the front of her shirt, finding her breasts & palming them. No bra, he discovers. She's moaning like crazy as he pleasures her breasts through her shirt. He catches her gasp in his mouth when he pulls & squeezes her nipples.

They keep kissing, giving and taking all the passion they have. Her fingers dig into his back. His right hand glides down her body and finds her wet between her legs. No panties either. He groans deeply. He tries to kiss her some more, but she turns her head away from his lips, needing to breathe. She cries out and rocks into him as he rubs her clit.

"No panties, huh?" He smirks and dives onto her neck, kissing and tonguing her hot skin.

"Figured…easy access," she replied breathlessly.

"Good girl," he murmurs, sliding a couple fingers inside her hot depths. "Oh god, Rick," she exclaims.

"You look so hot. In those heels, in my shirt, with your legs around me open for me." His voice drives her wild as he pumps her with his fingers. She whimpers when he suddenly pulls out of her and ceases pleasuring her completely. "What… You can't stop," she tries to express in a firm, commanding tone but to no avail.

She watches as he lifts his head and shoves the two fingers that were just inside her into his mouth, watching her as he tastes her juices. He moans, savoring her natural flavor.

She regains her senses and gets to work on unbuttoning his shirt. It's not fair he isn't as naked as she is (or more so) yet. When she gets halfway done, she pulls him in for another kiss. Once she finishes with the buttons, he assists by tugging his shirt free from his pants and off his body. Her hands immediately travel every inch of skin reachable and eventually tug on his jeans. She breaks away and plants hot kisses on his neck, her fingers unbuttoning & unzipping his jeans. He moans as her mouth does its magic, and he hisses when she bites him.

His hands trail up and down her thighs before climbing higher and working on her own buttons. Once he undoes the last one, she leans back with a sexy grin meant only for him. He drags the shirt open and off her shoulders. "Fuck," he whispers at the sight of her naked form. His hands move up her torso to her small beautiful breasts, fondling them. She bites her bottom lip in a moan and then cries out from his fingers tugging her nipples.

She's ready for more friction, and he seems to somehow read her mind by bringing his hands to his jeans and pulling them & his boxers down just enough to whip out his erect penis. "God yes, I need that." She doesn't mean to say that out loud, but he loves how uninhibited she gets with him.

Their eyes meet as he aligns himself with her. The love they share is written all over. "I missed you," she confesses, "In so many ways." "Me too. I've missed you so much, Kate."

"Now show me," she whispers hotly, and he plunges into her, making them both gasp. He grips her hips and wastes no time in thrusting in & out of her. He doesn't bother starting out slow. Her hips join his, and they quickly have their rhythm established. "Oh my God, Rick," she groans. "Ohh fuck, Kate," he moans.

He grabs her wrists, pinning them to the wall above her head and driving into her faster & harder. Her fingers grip his hands, and she's whimpering, feeling the intensity building. "My…god…Rick," she pants, "The FaceTime…sex…can't compare…to this."

"I remember…your favorite position…is…in person," he pants back.

"Yes. Yes yes yes…ohh fuck!" Her womanly walls grip his manhood tight, and they both release urgent groans, feeling themselves closer to the edge.

"Almost…there," he stammers.

She latches her mouth to his, and this loosens his grip on her wrists. She brings her hands to the back of his neck, keeping him in the kiss. His hands hold onto the back of her thighs. Their hips slow down to a steadier pace as they pour all their love into their sweet, tender kiss, savoring this moment of being joined together after being separated for weeks.

They end the kiss together, their eyes meeting and saying what needs to be said. He picks up the pace, slamming into her harder than before, and she cries out over and over and over again. Her nails pierce his shoulders, and her walls grip his manhood so tight. Tilting her head back, she loses herself in the ride. "Oh god oh god oh god…" With his next plunge, she's coming hard around him, her body shaking uncontrollably. "OHH FUCK YES! Yes, Rick, yes…OHH RICK!" Another couple thrusts and he's sailing the orgasmic ship with her, calling out her name several times and spewing his juices deep inside her. "Ohh fuck…Kaaaate! Fuck fuck fuck…"

Their hips slow down, and she falls against him with her arms securely around his shoulders. He holds her and stumbles backwards to the bed, falling with her ungracefully. She doesn't let go of him but does stretch out her legs, remembering she still has her pumps on. Both are breathing hard, staying silent as they catch their breath.

"Mmmmm," Kate disrupts the quiet, "That was pretty spectacular."

"Mmmhmm. It's always so intense when we've been apart."

"Yeah," she whispers with a grin. She lifts her head up to look at him. "I wonder if anyone heard us."

"You and I are no strangers to doing it in hotel rooms," he responds. He gives her rear a pat, and she giggles. "I don't really care if anyone heard us. They can listen all they want," she admits.

He fake gasps. "You little exhibitionist."

She grins with her tongue poking through. "Hey…when in California and not in our home city…"

"Why yes, Mrs. Castle, I do recall you getting a little wilder when we're away from New York." He squeezes her rear, and she moans.

"Mmmhmm." She lays her head on him. Her hand finds his left one, and she caresses his wedding band. "I missed you so much, Rick."

"I missed you more."

"Not possible. I'm the one sleeping in our bed alone, coming home to our empty loft, showering without my singing partner. Trust me."

"Yeah…that is torture."

She kisses his neck and breathes in his scent. "I love you."

He rubs her back. "I love you too."

"Do you have to be anywhere in the morning?"

"No…not till 2."

She sits up to straddle him, his shirt still hanging open on her. "Good. We have all night, and we can sleep in." Their hands find each other, their fingers interlocking. "Sounds perfect. One round isn't enough for us," he replies.

"Never is." She leans down to kiss him passionately, and round 2 has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: An image that I could not get out of my head inspired this sexy continuation. I did not plan to have this finished for the November 2018 Pornado, but I did intend to finish it much sooner than this. Good things come to those who wait, right?**

* * *

She's snuggled up against him, using him as a pillow while his head is on an actual one. Her bare front is pressed against him, and she has a leg lazily over his. He took off her pumps for her before they got settled. She's still wearing his shirt, unbuttoned. His arms are around her, holding her securely with love. He lost his pants & boxers during round 2, which was incredible. The way she took control and rode him hard was primal. Both rounds had urgency and passion, and so now they've been enjoying their special post-sex snuggles that they love so much (nearly more than the sex itself).

Rick moves a hand to pet her long hair, and Kate moans happily. Neither feel like sleeping yet. They feel too wired and don't want the night to end. "Did you eat dinner," he asks with concern. "Yeah. Grabbed something right after my flight," she answers, "Did you?"

"Yeah. Ate out with a couple writer friends." He moans as she slides her fingers around his neck and stretches out to lie fully on him. He eases a hand under her shirt and over her hip to land snugly on her lower back. "More comfortable now," he wonders. "Ohh yes," she says, "I missed this. I'm not letting you go." He smiles, feeling so happy to be hers and be loved by her. The room is warm enough that they're lying without the covers over them. She turns her head to plant kisses on his neck, making him moan some more. "I am willing to let you go so that we can play some more," she murmurs.

He grins, loving the frisky side that he brings out of her. "You wanna play? You're not worn out?"

"We just had a long break. And I don't want to sleep." She sucks on his neck, driving him wild. "Are you?"

"No. Surprisingly, no."

"Can you handle another round?" She licks up to his ear.

"You seriously have to ask me that?" He pinches her ass, and she squeals. They share a laugh, and she lifts her head to be face-to-face with him. "How do you want to play," he asks, both his hands sneaking under her shirt to grope her ass. She moans deeply and says, "Well, that's a good way to start, babe." She kisses him quickly twice, and she catches his hungry eyes with hers. Their next kiss kickstarts a full-on make-out session - their bodies pressed as tight as possible, their hands holding onto each other, their fingers digging into one another's skin, and their tongues dueling. He rolls them to their sides, and she hooks a leg over his. His thigh gets wedged against her private bits, and she lets out a loud urgent groan. His fingers tangle in her hair, and he's kissing her like there's nothing else he needs in order to live. She's giving it to him right back, not wanting to break away.

But eventually they have to. He crashes her onto her back and reluctantly separates their mouths, both gasping hard for air. "Fuck," she breathes, her leg still snug around him.

When his breathing recovers, he remarks, "It's amazing what you do to me, what you've always done to me. Even before we got together." He kisses her jaw and caresses her cheek.

"I know the feeling. We're something magical together," she says softly. They share a gentle kiss before he sits up, scooting backwards between her legs. "Where are you going," she asks with a smirk. She bends her knees, and he yanks her towards him, her head slipping off the pillows in the process. His shirt that she's wearing bunches up underneath her, but they still neglect to remove it. To him, she's an erotic vision of pure beauty in the middle of the bed with her messy curls, the shirt open, her arms sprawled out, and her long & gorgeous legs falling open. He stares at her, his eyes peering at every visible inch of her. They rest at her chest, watching it rise & fall with each breath. "How do I deserve you," he whispers barely enough for her to here, but she does and smiles without verbally responding.

She lifts her right leg and perches her ankle right beside his shoulder. "Mmm, is that an invitation," he inquires. She teases, "Invitation to what?" She pokes her tongue out at him. The look on her face conveys her sexual, playful mood. She licks her lips with anticipation of his next action and gives him a wink. His eyes travel the length of her leg, and he compliments, "I've always admired your long, strong, flexible legs."

She grins. "How about besides telling me, you show me too?" She waggles her eyebrows, and he laughs lightly. "I would've without you asking me to," he replies before gripping her leg and open-mouth kissing her ankle. He's gentle, his tongue brushing against her skin and his fingers massaging her delicately. She moans softly, and she can't believe that such innocent attention to her ankle is making her shiver. That's what he does to her. The simplest of touches can rile her up.

His other hand joins in, caressing her knee, and he begins his ascent on her leg, kissing and tonguing wherever he can. She's moaning softly, watching his every move. He spies her glistening between her legs and murmurs, "Since you're so wet, perhaps you should..."

"Really?" She is genuinely surprised. "Usually you tease me and make me beg. You take care of me yourself."

"Touch yourself," he commands in that serious sexy tone that only adds to her sexual appetite, "Until I tell you to stop. And keep watching what I'm doing." He watches as she slides her right hand down her body between her legs, massaging her swollen clit with two fingers. "Oh god," she gasps. Her left leg widens more, and he resumes kissing and licking up her right leg, taking his time, feeling extra hard by the sounds of her pleasuring herself.

She struggles to not close her eyes or glance at the ceiling as her fingers provide the friction she's craving. She gasps at his tongue gliding over the back of her knee and him kissing around her thigh just above her knee. She rubs herself faster, loving his mouth on her thigh, moving so close to where she wants it despite her fingers doing the job for him. His tongue sweeps over her mid-thigh, and he commands, "Stop touching yourself."

"Now?" She slows down her fingers. "Dammit."

He looks her in the eyes. "Yes. Now." His voice is so firm that it sends sparks of electricity through her. She loves him being in control like this.

She is curious as to what he'd do if she didn't stop, but she obeys and rests her hand on the bed. He continues his ascent, and he finds a spot of her inner right thigh to suck on, making her groan. His hand that's not holding onto her right leg, finds her left one and caresses her thigh, skirting higher and higher close to her private bits each time. Her right knee is bent at his shoulder, and he guides her other to the same position. His tongue dances high on her thigh, reaching every inch. She's whimpering and moaning, feeling close to begging. But she's determined not to.

He brings his mouth to her left thigh and inflicts the same glorious teasing torture. "God...Rick," she whispers. He moans, "Almost begging, huh?"

"Riiiiick," she moans in a frustrated tone.

He kisses her thigh. "Have patience. I let you get things started there." He open-mouth kisses slowly up her thigh and stops just before he reaches her womanhood. He inhales her scent and licks his lips. He blows on her, making her gasp softly. He takes a few breaths for himself before diving in and feasting on her. He moans immediately, loving her delicious flavor on his tongue. "Oh fucking god, Rick," she exlaims.

His tongue swirls around her clit and dips lower, entering her womanhood. She whimpers as he explores, and his hands hold onto her thighs draped over his shoulders. Her feet press against his back, and when his tongue flicks her clit again, her fingers grip the bedding. He focuses on her clit, knowing she gets the most pleasure there. Her hips begin thrusting into him, and he moans again. "Fuck...Rick," she calls out.

He keeps moaning as he sucks on her clit, and she's whimpering; panting; thrusting like crazy. He glances up at her, watching her react to his sucking and then his tongue hitting her clit over and over and over again. She brings one of her hands to his head, holding on tight. "Oh god Rick!" He sucks and flicks at the same time, moaning urgently. He can tell by her sounds how close she is, and he keeps his eyes up at her, ready to watch her fall. He moans again, encouraging her to come. "God yes...oh god yes...Rick..." In the next instant she's over the edge, her body spasming; her breasts bouncing around; her breathing frantic. She cries out his name more than twice. His tongue slows down but stays on her as she rides out her orgasm. "Oh fuck, Rick!"

Once she settles a bit, he slowly kisses up her body, her hand dropping to the bed and her legs falling off him. He's loving and gentle with each press of his lips, though he swipes his tongue across each nipple because he can't resist. Besides catching her breath, she also moans a little. He kisses his way to her mouth, and she opens to him instantly. She can taste herself on him. Though open and deep, they take their kiss slow and steady. She throws her arms around him and hooks her legs around his thighs. She moans at the feel of him hard against her and sneaks a hand down to grab his erection, stroking him lightly. He moans loudly and breaks away for air. "Hmmm," she teases, "Now what do I do about this?" She strokes him harder, and he groans, "Fuck...Kate..."

"Maybe I should make you come like this...and you can blast your load on me." Her hot voice and hot suggestions only make him groan more. She's rendered him speechless. "Or maybe I'll give you what you just gave me. Though...you are so close to entering me." She thrusts herself against his cock.

"God, lover, just make up your mind," he says, wanting to come however she allows him to.

"Ohh, tired of the teasing, are we?" Her fingertips glide softly over his cock. "Sounds like you're almost begging." He groans in frustration.

"You're so sexy when you're helpless like this." She gives his cock a squeeze. "Fuck," he groans.

She lets him go and commands, "On your back." She gives him a gentle push as he rolls onto his back. She rises to sit between his legs and resumes stroking him. He's still speechless, only moans coming from him. She keeps a steady pace, alternating between a tight and loose grip. "At my mercy," she remarks, not slowing up.

"You want to come, don't you," she teases. He can only nod a 'yes'. She smirks before diving down to take him in her mouth. "Ohhhh god...Kaaaate..." She keeps one hand on his hardness as she sucks on him, her head bobbing up and down. Her tongue slides over him again and again, and it makes his hips thrust involuntarily. She moans deeply, and it drives him closer to the edge. She loves it, loves how much he's enjoying this.

The fingertips of her free hand glide up his inner thigh, sending more shivers through him. She finds his extra sensitive mounds, massaging them, feeling him tense up. "FUCK," he yells, about to plummet into ecstasy. His outburst encourages her to suck harder and faster, her fingers not slowing down either. "Kate...Kate...I'm..." She moans with excitement, providing the final pleasure he needs to send him into oblivion. He's calling out her name as his whole body shudders, his essence spurting in her mouth. She slows down as she swallows every drop eagerly. Once she's done cleaning him up, she rises and finds his eyes with hers. They're both out of breath.

When he manages to find his voice, he says, "You're incredible." She blushes.

"That didn't take long." She pokes her tongue out in a grin.

"Well..." Now it's his turn to blush. "I did just watch you come."

"Hmmmm that really does it for you, huh?"

"You know it does." He gives her a wink.

"I don't want this night to end," she says sadly.

"I don't either." He watches as she slides his shirt down her arms and off her body.

"But I think it may be time to turn in."

"Remember we can sleep in tomorrow," he reminds her.

"We don't have to sleep yet, silly babe." They slip under the covers and start snuggling. "We can talk and drift off to sleep. And when we wake up, we'll start the day with some good morning sex."

"Perfect. I won't be able to function right at my signing tomorrow."

She laughs. "You'll manage. And if anyone asks you to sign their chests, just imagine signing mine and do not sign theirs."

"Ooh! Does that mean I can..."

"No!"


End file.
